1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a lens device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Micro-lenses are widely used in many optical products recently, such as monitors, projectors, mobile phones, cameras, scanners, or sensing components. Aspherical lenses are even widely used as mobile phone lenses or camera lenses in imaging systems. The micro pickup head system is directed to a smaller light point to increase storage capacity.
A micro-aspherical lenses is generally manufactured by using a glass molding forming technique or plastic injection molding technique, but it is not easy to produce a micro-aspherical lens with a curvature which is less than 2 millimeter (mm) when the glass molding forming technique is applied. As for the plastic injection molding technique, it is also limited to a millimeter scale curvature and to a thickness ratio of a central portion to an edge portion of the mold, and the aforementioned two techniques also high molding cost.
In view of the foregoing, in order to further reduce the size of lens and also to decrease the cost, those skilled in the relevant art have tried to develop new components, but it has been a long time for no suitable component being developed. Therefore, how to provide a new technique of manufacturing a micro-lens is one of the important research topics and also becomes an urgent object needing to be improved in the relevant art.